everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Latona Zhou
Basics *The next Yutu! She's kinda gullible, and all that talk about poof!ing made her scared so she identifies as Royal. She likes her destiny anyways, at least! *Mars! Is very important! Mars is reddish, red is associated with China and festivities! But more than that, Mars has two moons (Deimos and Phobos, gods of fear and panic, dread and terror). Rabbit in mandarin is tu. Two, tu. Tu moon, rabbit moon. **Many pets on the moon! Deimos and Phobos, two wolves, Spirit (精神 jing1shen2) and Opportunity (机会 ji1hui4) (NASA rovers!), two sheep. Wolves and Sheep? Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf. A classic Chinese kids' cartoon. im bsing **mars bars becomes her favorite earth food **she's actually a martian? because there's already other moon rabbits, it got a little crowded, so her family moved to mars' moons a while back. *makes elixir of immortality for immortals and medicine for humans. **her dad focuses on plastic surgery cause. elixir of immortality. he makes trips to earth cause he's also caring for his parents at their moon home and developing beauty products. **her mom is also a rabbit person but from earth. she started the skincare company, also developing products at home. their family is most notably known for their jade rollers that "help your skin glow just like the moon reflects light!" **grandparents did the rabbit biz, has a lot of good stories that they tell our character. *THEME SONGS: Be the Star (pristin) Appearance Latona Zhou, commonly referred to as Shua she/her, is a 2019-introduced original character, Martian moon bunny, and... Joshua Li?!? She is destined to be the next Yutu, or Jade Rabbit, from Chinese folklore. She is currently attending her First Year (otherwise known as Freedom Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality *Bright-eyed bushy-tailed village kid who really likes food, making food, sharing food. Literally a grandma that makes you eat even if you're full. *a little awkward, but has a good heart, very hospitable *views everything through rose-tinted glasses. thinks in a black and white mentality, and believes that all people are good until they become villains, in which they're completely irredeemable. **grew up on the moon, had no company except stories for a long time, so she's very excited to interact with people *big on celebrations and festivities, and goes all out (she and destiny would be good friends haha go ask wise for interac) *really hyped and wants to go into genetics research. **specifically, genetic disease research cause jade rabbit makes medicine. Appearance *Very tall, since there's no gravity on the moon. *Floppy white ears + cottonball tail. *dark green hair, gathered into two rabbit ear-like loops on her head (love nikki rabbit goddess) *outfit is retro i guess? combines cozy fall stuff with arcadey alien things *Dark green + red. unintentionally christmasy. *short, full skirt that resembles a chinese porcelain bowl. you know the one im talking about. White with blue details, illustrates rabbits. White fluffy petticoat inside, because RICE and rice is good. also a reference to how japanese moon rabbits make mochi. *alien eye shaped glasses Interests things Abilities rabbit jumpy things, healing, immunity to fire Fairytale - Yutu, or the Jade Rabbit How The Story Goes *How the Jade Rabbit got to the moon: https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Chinese_Stories/Jade_Rabbit *The Jade Rabbit saving Beijing from a great plague: https://owlcation.com/social-sciences/moon-rabbit *Generally just living on the moon making elixir for Chang'e How Does Shua Fit Into it? The last Yutu was Shua's father, who, after destiny, went on to become a successful plastic surgeon. He met her mother, an entrepreneur with a recently established skincare brand famous for their jade rollers. They fell in love, got married, and had Shua. Before attending Ever After High, Shua lived with her parents and grandparents on Phobos, the larger of Mars' two moons. She loves her family, and loves spending time with them. Her childhood was full of listening to her grandparents' neverending stories, being her dad's sous chef, and making thousands of lanterns to light up the lonely surface of the moon. Obviously, she had a loving childhood, but it was still so unbearably lonely. As soon as she was old enough, Shua started begging to travel with her dad and visit the world outside of Mars. She went with him to Earth whenever he had an operation (though she was obviously not allowed in the operating room) or needed to fight a plague, and went with him to visit all the previous Chang'es, turned into stars scattered across the universe. Now that she's at Ever After High, Shua wants to make the most out of her time. She's never been around so many new people for so long, and if she doesn't make any friends, it'll all be for nothing! Parallels *uh Viewpoint on Destiny uh Name Shua's full name is 周朔绿, or Zhou Shuolü. Her unofficial English name is Latona, though she mostly uses Shua. The character 周 is read zhou1. It means "cycle", relevant because of the cycle of the moon or the cycle of life and death, since the Yutu makes elixir of immortality. It shares its pinyin with 粥, meaning porridge, since her identity is strongly tied to food. And 州, which is a word to indicate states/prefectures/cantons/etc, since the moon sees all of Earth. 周 also somewhat resembles the character 月, aka "moon". The meaning of 朔 shuo4 is "the first day of the lunar month". You may notice that its right side looks familiar. That's because it's the previously mentioned 月! 绿 lü4 means "green". Jade is green, and so is grass, which the rabbit gathers for the Jade Emperor. As a name, Zhou Shuolü is incredibly similar in pronunciation to Joshua Li. It's become common that Shua is mistaken for a Joshua Li. It's also why her nickname is Shua. As for explaining Latona, a little bit of background knowledge is needed. Firstly, "rabbit" in Mandarin is 兔, or tù, pronounced similarly to "two". Secondly, Mars has two moons, Phobos and Deimos. With that, we can continue. Latona is the Roman form of Leto, who was the mother to Apollo and Artemis. In some accounts she took the disguise of a wolf in order to hide from Hera. Twins you say? Two! Tù! Rabbit. Additionally, wolves are commonly connected to the moon. But wait? Roman? Wolf? Goddess? Hmm, sounds pretty FOUNDING OF ROME to me! A she-wolf raised Romulus and Remus, who were yet another set of twins. And oh, hmm what? What? Oh who's the father of these two? Ares, right? Oh sorry, I forgot, it's Roman, I meant MARS. Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities moop Trivia *Shua's birthday, June 10th, was the last day the Mars rover Opportunity was active. **Furthermore, this makes her a Gemini. The whole twins thing... yeah. ***Originally her birthday was Jan 21st as a Capricorn, as Lunar New Year is always Aquarius central, save for that one day of Capricorniness. ***Also, Gemini season is about 9 months after Mid-Autumn Festival, if you catch my drift. ***( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Her page was uploaded on September 13th, 2019's Mid-Autumn Festival. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Chinese Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Royals Category:LGBTA+ Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress